


Мы где-то встречались раньше

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Бонд всегда боялся не узнать ее.





	Мы где-то встречались раньше

Прах - одна только Тайна,  
Смерть - один лишь Секрет,  
О котором в его "родном городе"  
Сведений нет.

Никто не видел "его Отца" -  
Не помнил, чтоб он мог расти -  
Не было у него ни друзей,  
Ни "Детства, Юности".

(Эмили Дикинсон, 1860; пер. Л. Ситника)

 

Он всегда боялся не узнать её.  
Сейчас он не может сказать, когда именно появилась эта настороженность, эта неотвязная не то чтобы мысль, а глубокое, подспудное ощущение: а что если он не узнает? Ожидание возможной неловкости на светском рауте: вот кто-то встретился с тобой взглядом, улыбнулся с другого конца зала, и ты знаком с этим человеком, определённо знаешь его, но забыл его лицо и походку, силишься вспомнить — кто же он такой? Но память — дырявое решето, сквозь которое сочится время, скользят чужие взгляды и движения, и самые важные из них так же утекают мимо, на периферию взгляда и в слепую зону за спиной.

 

«Бу!» — говорит отец, мягкими шагами подкрадываясь к Джеймсу сзади и кладя ладони ему на плечи. Джеймс еще помнит это славное, сладкое, как полосатая рождественская конфета, чувство неуязвимости и доверия. Помнит так ясно, как будто ему было семь лет только вчера.  
С тех пор он хорошо научился прикрывать свою спину.  
Он не узнаёт лица Эндрю и Моники Бондов, когда склоняется над ними в тесной фамильной часовне Скайфолла, освещенной и нагретой церковными свечами. Застывшие восковые маски, в которых, безусловно, есть некое поверхностное сходство с живыми прототипами, но и оно исчезает, чем дольше Джеймс разглядывает их. Кинкейд легонько подталкивает его в спину: мол, давай, малыш, поцелуй своих родителей на прощание и покончим с этим. Джеймс как ужаленный отшатывается от двух гробов у алтаря. Он не знает, кому принадлежат эти окоченевшие, искорёженные тела, обрамлённые чёрными деревянными рамами. И больше не уверен, чьё бледное лицо он видит в зеркале, в прихожей огромного чужого дома.  
Десятки лет спустя он всё еще задаётся вопросом: узнали ли его родители свою смерть, когда её лицо показалось в зеркале заднего вида, или возникло из-за поворота, из придорожного куста, за мгновение до того, как скрежещущая железная коробка их автомобиля вылетела под откос и перевернулась?  
Ему кажется чудовищно, непоправимо неверным ходить по этой земле, рассматривать человеческие лица, целовать губы красивых женщин — и не ведать о том, что, возможно, эти губы станут последними, которые он целует, и именно это лицо принадлежит кому-то, кто закроет за ним двери земной жизни. В иную жизнь Джеймс не верит, но познакомиться с привратником считает необходимым. Тем более, при той профессии, которую он для себя выбрал.  
О внезапной кончине Ханса Оберхаузера, своего приёмного отца, он не задаёт вопросов и малодушно рад, что участвовать в опознании и похоронах ему не пришлось. У смерти обоих Оберхаузеров (тело младшего так и не найдено) не было лица или имени, она измерялась кубометрами снега и льда. Во всяком случае, Бонд предпочитает в это верить. Иногда ему всё еще хочется, как в детстве, просто перестать задавать вопросы и поверить.  
Гораздо позже он поймёт, что недоверие — главное жизненное правило, в котором нельзя делать исключений. Он опускает веки мёртвой Веспер, ощущая под пальцами её мокрые ресницы. Бонду хотелось бы, чтобы и его поглотила водная лавина, смывая подчистую его память — об этой женщине, её тайнах и её последнем взгляде, который одно бесконечно долгое мгновение впивался в лицо Джеймса сквозь толщу мутно-зеленой воды. Веспер глядела на него так, как будто наконец его узнала.  
Долгие месяцы он заново привыкает жить, привыкает дышать, как брошенное штормом на берег морское чудовище. Оказывается, у таких реликтов, как он, есть кое-что общее с людьми: их боль, какой бы сильной она ни была, имеет свойство со временем не умолкать, но глохнуть где-то глубоко внутри, словно радиоприёмник, включённый и оставленный в доме, предназначенном под снос. Не утихает в голове Бонда только мысль об облике его собственной погибели. Из года в год так и свербит в голове, подобно комариному жалу или тонкой иголке, миллиметр за миллиметром прокладывающей себе дорогу сквозь череп, глубоко в мозг. Бонд чувствует, как ускоряется течение времени вокруг него, и причин жалеть об этом у него всё меньше, а шансов, что время вот-вот выйдет полностью, — всё больше. Какой толк в возможности назвать по имени того, кто поставит финальную точку в досье очередного агента 007? Что это изменит? Ничего, кроме того, что подобное знание могло бы возвратить Бонду нечто призрачное и забытое, похожее на покой. Секунды покоя перед лицом смерти ему, пожалуй, будет достаточно.  
Он заводит новую привычку: примерять оскаленные маски на лица всех, кто встречается на его пути — врагов, коллег, подозрительных незнакомцев, случайных знакомых, на лица всех женщин в его постели. Привычка раскрашивает лицо Ив Манипенни дикими чертами Калаверы Катрины, глядящей на Бонда сквозь оптический прицел винтовки — Ив в какой-то степени даже идёт такой боевой раскрас. Смерть агента 007, с простреленной грудью летящего в пропасть, безусловно, красива и милосердна. Но Джеймс понимает, что ему показалось, когда, вечность спустя, открывает глаза и видит низкий потолок рыбацкой хижины.  
Мисс Манипенни не его смерть, как и девушка из казино в Макао. Смерть сама не выглядит, как восставший из мёртвых, поэтому Рауль Сильва — тоже не она. Ею может оказаться кто угодно из живых: новый квартирмейстер 007, чиновник из Объединённого Разведывательного Комитета или этот хлыщ С из Центра Национальной Безопасности. Но и на их лицах оскаленная личина болтается дешёвой клоунской маской.  
А в часовне Скайфолла сумрачно и больше нет гробов, священника и горстки заплаканных родственников, вместо ладана здесь пахнет кровью и порохом, а траурную музыку заменяет свист ветра снаружи и надсадный хрип в груди умирающей старухи. Оливия Мэнсфилд слишком горда, чтобы даже на пороге могилы назвать свою смерть по имени. Бонд не сомневается: узнать её М смогла еще на первом допросе в Ми-6. Но гордость — то немногое, что можно унести с собой туда, где любые земные регалии обесценятся.  
Бонд привыкает закрывать глаза мёртвым женщинам, которых любил.

***

Иногда он представляет себе, как на какой-нибудь вечеринке с коктейлями её подведут к нему для светского знакомства: это, мистер Бонд, ваша Смерть. «Очень приятно, зовите меня Джеймс. Мне кажется, мы встречались раньше?...» Вечеринка будет костюмированная, разумеется: в честь Хэллоуина, или что-то более экзотическое — с эффектными карибскими ряжеными, с надрывным боем барабанов в горячем воздухе, с тошнотворными запахами тропических цветов и кларета. Его смерть пройдёт мимо него, в щегольском белом костюме или туго зашнурованном корсете, зацепит острым локтем или шлейфом длинной юбки. Взглянет на него из-под чёрной вуали со всей земной кротостью и сожалением, приподнимет цилиндр: «простите... ах, это вы, мистер Бонд, приятно видеть вас снова».  
Воображение Джеймса рисует ему подобные картины с усердием, достойным лучшего применения. Но у него никогда не получается представить себе — или вспомнить — лицо, которое он увидит, когда смерть снимет карнавальную маску.  
Он тоже приподнимает цилиндр, приветствуя свою Катрину. Её зовут, на самом деле, Эстрелла, и она ведёт Бонда по пыльным улицам Мехико, в пёстрой процессии таких же живых, на один день прикинувшихся мертвецами. «Притворись самой смертью — тогда она тебя нескоро отыщет», — смеясь, говорит Эстрелла. У неё самой неплохо получается притворяться; её губы сухи и прохладны, с привкусом пыли и краски. Бонду всё равно, ему важнее найти того, к кому ведёт его эта девушка. В её зрачках он замечает своё крошечное, но чёткое отражение — зловещий лик Барона Субботы.  
Позже в глазах Франца Оберхаузера он видит те самые кубометры снега и льда и читает ответы на свои незаданные вопросы. Не все мертвецы из прошлого Бонда мертвы, кое-кому из них еще жить и жить. Сухое замечание «скончался» уравнивает всех, вот и между Джеймсом с его сводным братом схожести больше, чем им обоим хотелось бы. Бонд уверен: в голове Франца так же давно свербит беспокойное желание познакомиться со своей смертью лично — отсюда этот оттенок торжества в выражении лица лежащего у его ног Блофельда. «Я знал, Джеймс, в глубине души я всегда знал, что это будешь ты». Бонд отворачивается.  
А тоненькое, с иголочку, сверло продолжает впиваться в его мозг: «Ты меня видел, ты уже видел свою смерть, Джеймс. Мы знакомы, и ты даже не представляешь, насколько близко и давно».

***

Между тремя и четырьмя часа утра, когда ночь медленно выворачивает свою бархатистую изнанку к рассвету, Джеймс просыпается, словно от удара в сердце: да, теперь он знает. Кто-то в этот волчий час шепнул истину ему на ухо — кто-то, всё это время лежавший рядом с ним, склонявшийся над его лицом, державший его руку, и наконец-то решившийся на подсказку.  
Джеймс не включает свет в ванной — слишком слепит глаза. Лунного света, льющегося из окошка под потолком, достаточно, чтобы разглядеть своё отражение в зеркале. Оно недобро щурится в ответ.  
— Так вот как ты выглядишь.  
Его старый армейский нож приятно тяжёл и прохладен в ладони. Лезвие касается кожи легко, как лунный луч. Окно неплотно закрыто, свежий ночной воздух наполняет лёгкие Джеймса — так хорошо дышится, так легко, когда он наконец уверен в том, что делает. Тонкая линия — от правого уха, вдоль подбородка, к левому уху, выше, через лоб и обратно к правому уху — замыкается, очерчивая спокойное лицо агента 007. Края маски начинают сочиться чёрным, маслянистым, блестящим, как нефть. Горячие струи ползут по шее и спине. Бонд подцепляет нижний край маски концом лезвия.  
Она отходит трудно, с отвратительным чавканьем — слишком приросла к лицу за четыре с лишним десятка лет. Под кожей на щеках, покрытой светлой щетиной, проступают гладкие, отполированные бесчисленными фальшивыми улыбками, скулы. Глаза, забранные багровой сеткой порванных сосудов, повисают в костяных орбитах. Хрящ носа отходит вместе с кожей, обнажая чёрный провал посреди лица. Кровь уже не бежит тонкими струйками, она льётся по лбу, заливая глаза и затекает в горло.  
Дышать становится еще легче.  
Он бросает в раковину мокрый окровавленный ком и обтирает лицо — то, что от него осталось — тыльной стороной ладони. И глядит в лицо старому знакомому, который наконец больше не отворачивается от него — в лицо своей смерти. Тем взглядом, которым Веспер смотрела на него из-под воды венецианского канала.  
Смерть растягивает сочащиеся кровью мышцы лица, сухо клацает блестящими зубами — улыбается Джеймсу так широко и приветливо, как мало кто улыбался ему из живых. Джеймс думает, что похоронный цилиндр Барона Субботы пришёлся бы сейчас кстати — но дома у 007 сроду не водилось цилиндров, и, в конце концов, не умирать же в таком претенциозном виде. Пижамных брюк в качестве последнего наряда достаточно.  
— Так чего ты ждёшь? — шипит череп в тёмном омуте зеркала.  
Бонд опускает взгляд на лезвие ножа, сверкающее в лунном свете. Впервые в жизни ему настолько спокойно.  
Но он всё еще чего-то ждёт — возможно, последнего знака. Ждёт, что кто-то неслышно подойдёт со спины и скажет: «бу!».

***

Он просыпается, хватая ртом воздух — больше не свежий и прохладный, а ледяной, сырой и тяжёлый, как дыхание из-под двери склепа. Сердце стучит, выбиваясь из сил, выбивая себе дорогу наружу, из грудной клетки — еще немного, еще пара-тройка рёбер, и оно будет свободно.  
— Тихо, тихо. Кошмар приснился? — Мадлен встревоженно склоняется над ним, и Джеймс с поразительной чёткостью ощущает все её прикосновения к своему лицу — ладони, губы, упавшая прядь волос и тёплое дыхание. Осознаёт реальность собственного лица, тела, реальность женщины рядом с ним и нагретой постели — он и забыл, как драгоценно может быть простое физическое чувство.  
— Сны — всего лишь сны, Джеймс.  
Отрадно слышать такое от практикующего психотерапевта. Бонд тянет Мадлен к себе, ощупывая её тёплую со сна спину и грудь, вдыхает запах её волос и, прежде чем поцеловать, так долго рассматривает её лицо, что девушка опять начинает встревоженно хмуриться.  
По крайней мере, хотя бы её он может узнать в лицо — свою жизнь.


End file.
